Forever With Me
by DemonAnon
Summary: "If I can't have you, no one can."  Kendall will do anything to keep his friends all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired by a certain post on tumblr to write this out. If you know me, you know which post it was. If you don't, here's a link. youknowimapsychic[.]tumblr[.]com/post/19493492453/if-i-cant-have-you-no-one-can-kendall (_just take out the brackets_)

If you don't like character death, then you should really find something else to read.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kendall tried to keep his emotions in check, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the way his best friends were acting. James was off trying to get into the pants of any pretty face he ran into, Carlos was attempting to woo the Jennifers, and Logan was off on a date with Camille. This left Kendall time to think and stew in his emotions. He could hardly believe how disrespectful they were acting. Didn't they realize how much they meant to him?<p>

"I'm all that they'll ever need", Kendall whispered to himself. "I'm all that they should ever want." Hot tears threatened to fall down his face, but he blinked them away. He turned over the knife in his hands, letting himself look at his reflection in the blade. "Soon they'll know how much they need me… and after I'm done with them, they'll never stray again."

Kendall was broken out of his musings by someone entering the apartment. He figured he should probably put down the knife, but, he wasn't really concerned with how everything currently looked. He heard whomever it was move to stand behind him. "Kendall… are you okay?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Logan with his eyebrows knit together; a concerned expression on his face. Kendall let out a wry chuckle before responding. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you just seem— …wait. Kendall, why are you holding a kitchen knife?" Kendall could hear the disbelief — with a smidge of fear — in Logan's voice and he couldn't help the smile that crept over his face.

"Do you know how much you mean to me, Logie?" Kendall glanced back at Logan and saw him take a step away from the couch. Kendall could tell that the look on his face terrified his friend, and that excited him.

Kendall stood from the couch and tightly clenched the handle of the knife in his right hand. Logan moved back even further, slowly stepping away from Kendall.

"You mean the world to me", Kendall said while advancing towards Logan. "The world and more." At this point, Logan was scared shitless. He continued moving backwards until his back hit the living room wall. Kendall kept moving forward while Logan was hoping that he'd wake up from this bizarre nightmare.

Seeing that Logan wasn't going anywhere, Kendall moved quickly. He pinned Logan against the wall with his body, using his free hands to trap Logan's arms above his head. Kendall pushed the tip of the knife into Logan's cheek and dragged it down, smiling at shallow cut it made. Logan was afraid to speak, but he couldn't keep himself from crying. Tears streamed down his face and mingled with the blood oozing from the cut. "You've been bad, Logie-Bear, and it's time to teach you a lesson."

"You see, I don't like how you and Carlos and James have been acting."

Logan swallowed against the panic he felt. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kendall laughed out loud and lightly pressed the blade of the knife into Logan's neck. "You guys don't appreciate me. You don't appreciate everything that I've done for you. You don't appreciate just how much I love and care about you all." Logan tried to protest but Kendall pushed the blade harder against Logan's throat, effectively silencing him.

"You three are mine and mine alone. I don't like it when you all traipse off and spend all of your free time with other people, yet you continue to do it." Logan's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The boy he grew up with and idolized was gone, and in his place stood a monster. "I'm afraid none of you will ever truly learn your lessons, though. But I have a solution to keep you with me", Kendall said with a twisted smile.

Before Logan could even speak, Kendall pushed the blade deep into his neck and pulled it sharply to the side. Blood started pouring from the wound, covering himself and Logan. Kendall stepped back and let Logan's body collide with the floor. Kendall watched Logan feebly fight his death, but it was inevitable; the wound was too deep. Logan died within seconds, and relief washed over Kendall like a wave.

"Now you'll be with me forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part 2.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>The front door to 2J opened, but Kendall stayed put. He looked over his shoulder to see James standing in the doorway with a look of shock and horror on his face.<p>

Kendall could practically hear the questions running through James' mind right now. Here he was, covered in blood with one of his best friends dead on the floor. It would be kind of ridiculous if James wasn't questioning just what the hell was going on. Kendall tilted his head to the side and observed James. Observed his wide eyes and panicked look; his shallow breathing. His body partially turned towards the door, an escape plan clear in his mind.

"James."

He flinched like Kendall had struck him. "I… Kendall, what's going on?" James' gaze darted from the blood stain on Kendall's shirt to Logan's lifeless body, tears filling his eyes.

"I think you know what's going on, James. You may not know the reasons behind it, but you know what's going on."

James tried not to let the sheer terror that he felt show on his face. "I don't know, Kendall. I don't know what's going on!"

"You guys are TRAITORS! I've done everything for you and what do I get in return? Nothing. I get absolutely NOTHING!" Kendall suddenly dropped to his knees and started sobbing into his blood covered hands. Pushing down his fear, James slowly moved towards Kendall. Even though he's obviously snapped, Kendall is still one of his best friends; part of James wants to comfort him. He crouched down to Kendall's level and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

As soon as Kendall felt James' tentative touch, he snapped his head up and thrust out his hand to roughly grip at James' throat. Kendall used his body weight to push James until he was on his back with Kendall straddling his stomach, hands tight around his throat. "You are all absolutely ungrateful, but for some reason, I still love you. I love you all so damn much." Kendall forced his words through clenched teeth while James struggled to get free.

Spots were starting to dance in front of his eyes and his vision was growing darker by the second, but James didn't stop fighting. He kicked and pulled and scratched at Kendall's hands, but he just couldn't get away. Rage and malice made Kendall stronger than usual. Kendall tightened his hold and watched James' face turn different shades of red. "I love you, Jamie. Don't ever forget that," Kendall whispered.

James' struggling became weaker and weaker as the life was leaving his body, and Kendall reveled in it. He held James' gaze until the very last moment and smiled as the light left his eyes. Kendall's hands left James' throat and gently pushed his hair away from his face. "We'll be together forever, Jamie. You, me, Logan, and Carlos. Nothing can keep me away from you three. Nothing."

Still perched atop James' body, Kendall tried to calm himself. "I can't believe I've done this. I can't believe I've killed two people that mean the world to me." His eyes quickly filled with tears and he wiped them away with the back of his hand. He glanced over his shoulder to Logan's body still slumped on the floor, blood cooled and congealed. He shakily stood up and rubbed his hands together.

"Now all I need is to get to Carlos. After I'm finished with him, I'm almost done. Almost…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall didn't bother to move the bodies or clean up the mess he made. He figured there was no point; everything was about to come to an end. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a familiar number and couldn't help but smirk when it went to voicemail.

"Oh god. Carlos. You need to come home right now. There's…" — Kendall paused for dramatic effect — "I just walked into the apartment and there's blood everywhere and James and Logan are on the floor and I think they're both dead. Oh god… oh god. Carlos, please come home. I've already called the cops but I need you here with me. Please…" Kendall let the sentence trail off and then hung up. Confident that Carlos would get the message and rush over as quickly as he could; Kendall lounged on the couch and waited for him to show up.

About ten minutes later, he heard feet pounding up the stairs, a door bouncing off of a wall, and the same pounding feet heading towards the apartment. Kendall sat up and tried his best to look shaken; he let tears fill his eyes and made his facial expression grim. As soon as the apartment door was opened, Kendall was up and off of the couch and moving towards Carlos. Kendall wrapped him up in a hug and let some of his tears drip onto Carlos' neck. When he pulled away, he noticed that Carlos was staring straight in the general vicinity of Logan and James' bodies; tears steadily streaming down his face.

"Kendall, do you know what happened? Do you know who did this?" Carlos questioned frantically. Carlos was scared, horrified, vulnerable, and exactly where Kendall wanted him.

Kendall shook his head slowly. "No, I… I came home and the apartment was like this. James and Logan were already like… that."

"Who would do this? What kind of person could just…?" Carlos couldn't speak through his tears. He wrapped his arms around Kendall, seeking comfort. Kendall hugged Carlos tight, relishing the last moments he'd have before Carlos met the same fate as Logan and James. Kendall pulled back and wiped away Carlos' tears with his thumbs.

"This is terrible and devastating and the cops **will** catch the sick bastard that did this."

Carlos nodded and let Kendall's words comfort him. His eyes then traveled down to look at Kendall's hands which were hovering near the bottom of his jaw. He took a big step back from Kendall and finally studied his friend. There was dried blood on his hands, the front of his shirt was covered in more blood, and there were smudges of it on his neck and cheek. _'How did I not notice Kendall's appearance before?'_ But what really frightened Carlos was the look in Kendall's eyes. They were blank. No sign of emotion at all. If two of your best friends were murdered and you unsuspectingly walked into the crime scene, wouldn't you feel _something_?

"Kendall… what…," Carlos gestured towards his hands and shirt, eyes widening with suspicion. Kendall sighed and pushed his hair out of his face, smiling at Carlos.

"I guess now would be the part where I should try to deny everything, but, there's honestly no point." Kendall moved forward, Carlos moved back. "I can see the suspicion in your eyes, Carlos. And you know what? You're not wrong."

Kendall now had Carlos backed against the kitchen counter, arms caging him in. He leaned forward to whisper in Carlos' ear.

"I did it. I killed them both."

Carlos let out a sob and tried to break free, but Kendall grabbed his biceps and pushed him harder into the edge of the counter.

"And guess whose next."

Carlos stilled when he heard what Kendall said. Did… did that mean that Kendall was planning on killing_him_? Deciding that he needed to get out of there – and fast – Carlos kneed Kendall in the groin, causing his hold on Carlos to loosen up. Carlos pushed past him and darted for the door, but Kendall quickly recovered and snagged him by the back of his shirt. Desperately fighting, Carlos started yelling at Kendall.

"How could you do this, Kendall? We're your best friends! We love you!"

Kendall abruptly let go of Carlos' shirt, causing him to pitch forward and fall onto the floor. When he turned over and looked at Kendall, he was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"You love me? You… why would you lie to me, Carlos?" Kendall's fists were clenched at his side as he advanced on Carlos. He quickly pinned Carlos down and punched him square in the face. Blood gushing from his nose, Carlos tried to fight Kendall off.

"You're a monster, Kendall! A monster!"

Kendall stilled his movements at Carlos' words. A monster? Was he really a monster? Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Confused – and frightened – by Kendall's laughter, Carlos started pleading for his life. Kendall cut him off before he could do much of it.

"I suppose you're right, Carlos. I am a monster. But you want to know something interesting? You made me this way. You, James, and Logan. You betrayed me, ignored me… all I ever did was love you. Why wasn't it enough? Why wasn't _I_ enough?"

Tears threatened to spill over Kendall's eyes, but he held them back. "I'm sorry, Carlos, but it has to be done." Before Carlos could question him, Kendall extracted a switchblade from his pocket and stabbed Carlos in the stomach. Then he stabbed him again. And again, and again, and again. Kendall only stopped when he could see Carlos' intestines.

Kendall felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He was almost done. He was _so close_. There were only a few steps left in his plan.

"I promised that we'd all be together forever, and I don't break promises."


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final part.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The police were currently pounding on the door of 2J, responding to a phone call received at the station about fifteen minutes ago.<p>

"_My name is Kendall Knight and I live at the Palm Woods in apartment 2J. I've murdered my three best friends, so you should probably come over."_

The police moved as swiftly as possible and were now stationed outside of the apartment door. Upon not hearing any answer from the young man that called them, they moved back and started ramming the door. After a few hard hits, the door burst open. Officers filed into the apartment, guns drawn, and were shocked by the sight in front of them.

There was blood everywhere; on the wall, on the floor, in the kitchen. But most of it was pooled in the center of the living room where the bodies of four young men lay. They were all arranged perfectly in a line; the two tallest in the middle and the shortest on the ends. The lead detective moved closer to inspect the bodies. The first one had a deep gash in his throat, the second's wrists were torn apart, the third had heavy bruising on his throat, and the fourth had been repeatedly stabbed in the stomach. The detective's racing thoughts were interrupted by one of the officers investigating the scene.

"Uhm, sir? You might want to check this out."

The detective stood and turned towards the officer, and blanched at what he saw. There was a message on the wall, written in blood.

_Now they're mine. Forever._


End file.
